


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by SuperSpeedyPetey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Discord Halloween Art Exchange, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Art Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Whump, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSpeedyPetey/pseuds/SuperSpeedyPetey
Summary: My gift for KittenBloodCoffee for our Discord's Halloween Art Exchange





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittenBloodCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/gifts).



“No, Connor, I’m not letting you disarticulate one of your fuckin’ arms as part of a costume” Hank’s voice was almost a shout as he spoke, his back curved at an angle that Connor knew to be the complete opposite of ergonomic but decided against making a comment. He was trying to win his case here after all.

“And why is that lieutenant? Many humans with prosthetic limbs take advantage of their situation by using them as props. By definition, every part of me is a prosthetic” Connor didn’t back down at the other’s glare, instead deciding to cross his own arms and adopt a scowl to match.

“That’s not the problem and you know it”

“No Hank, I do not know it” The man grumbled to the air before heaving himself up off of the couch and heading towards the kitchen. Connor followed behind, a hand pushing the refrigerator door closed before Hank could reach a beer bottle. “Officer Chen would be highly disappointed if we both don’t show up in costume”

“And you’re saying ‘Android Zombie’ is the only costume idea you have?” Hank raised an eyebrow, fruitlessly tugging at the fridge handle again.

“Well of course not, there are approximately 2.76 billion costume ideas available on the internet…” The android sighed and lowered his arm “I just rather like this one… And… I have the body of a young adult so I will use my rights as an adult to dress up how I wish”

“Maybe so Connor, but you’re still only 2 years old” Hank snorted before finally grabbing a beer. When he closed the door again he noticed Connor still stood there, a small pout tugging his lips down as his brow furrowed. The human groaned and took a large gulp. “Fine, just don’t… Let me see you rip your own arm off” Connor’s face lit up as he nodded.

“Thank you Hank” He turned around and took a step forward before the other spoke up again.

“You would have done it anyway wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, but your approval is always appreciated” Hank let out a disbelieving huff of a laugh and shook his head, taking another sip of his beer.

“Okay whatever go get ready”

———

Hank and Connor could hear the music from the bar Tina had rented as they pulled up outside. The door became a steady stream of people entering, the music sounding louder every time it opened. Hank groaned and ran a hand roughly down his face before unclipping his seatbelt. Connor, on the other hand, sat restlessly as he eyed the building, excitement rattling his biocomponents in an almost unsettling way. The android practically shot out of the car as soon as the road was clear enough, leaving Hank behind as he crossed the road. The older male followed behind after a moment, all-the-while muttering his grievances. Connor was polite enough to wait on the sidewalk in front of the bar, right arm resting on his hip while the left lay on his dresser at home. Hank shook his head at Connor’s costume again, taking in the torn up Android uniform - He thinks he had an idea as to why the other was so hung on this costume now - and painted skin. It was (not-)surprisingly well done; just toeing the line between costume and ‘Jesus Christ what happened to that Android’.

“Alright then kid, get inside, it’s fucking freezing out here” The human muttered, gently pushing Connor’s shoulderblade to guide him through the door. If the music was loud from outside, it was absolutely bone-rattling inside. Each pump of the baseline sending a wave of discomfort to Hank’s ears. “I’m gonna get a drink, go mingle or something” Hank gave a final pat to Connor’s shoulder before pushing his way through the crowd.

Connor swept his eyes across the room, stopping on a group of five at a standing table. Officer Chen was resting her weight on the tabletop in obvious laughter, another woman leaning into here. Opposite them stood Detective Reed, a smile on his face and laughter shaking his own shoulders each time he tried to take a sip of his drink. In between Gavin, Tina, and the unknown woman stood Officer Miller with an arm around the shoulders of another unknown woman. With a superficial adjustment of his costume, Connor made his way over to the group. Tina let out a loud gasp, jumping up and grabbing the arm Connor still had attached.

“Connor! You made it!” her grin widened as she took in the male’s own costume “Holy shit this is amazing, good job!” Tina herself was seemingly wearing a matching costume with the woman beside her, and with a quick scan revealed itself to be some pop-culture reference from her adolescence years. She wrapped him in a hug before pulling him over to the table. “Connor, this is Eliza, my fiancee. Eliza, this is Connor, he’s my work best friend” The statement was met with outcries from Chris and Gavin but she only waved them off. “Whatever boys. That,” Tina gestured towards the woman curled into Officer Miller’s side “Is Chris’ wife Lola” The woman waved, a smile on her lips too. Connor smiled at both women before turning towards the men at the table.

“Detective Reed, Officer Miller” Gavin rolled his eyes before speaking up.

“This is a party tin-can, no need for the titles”

“Very well Gavin”

———

Connor looked over towards the Millers before turning to speak to Hank, the man himself was singing loudly while nursing a glass of whiskey close to his chest.

“Hank, I have just called a cab for Chris and Lola. I feel it is best to escort them home now” It didn’t seem the other had actually heard him but Connor made his way up anyway, heading towards the couple almost asleep a booth nearby. He gently shook Chris’ shoulder. “Chris, I have called you and Lola a cab, it will be here in 10 minutes. I suggest we head outside” Lola mumbled in agreement, pulling herself up with Connor’s help and was soon followed by her stumbling husband. The Android took the weight of both of them with a slight stagger due to his lack of arm, but it wasn’t too difficult for him to guide the two outside. The taxi was already parked on the curb, doors opening when the three walked up to it. Connor helped once more, lowering each human into a seat. “Have a safe night you two”. The car’s door slid shut and pulled out, leaving Connor alone on the sidewalk. As he spun on his heel he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Two men walked out of the side alley, glaring at the Android.

“Hey, Plastic” He attempted to ignore the shout, taking another step towards the bar’s entrance. “I’m fucking talking to you, you piece of shit!” A piece of glass hit the side of his face, causing a real graze to join the fake injuries he had. His pace faltered, hand raising to touch the thirium beading at the already healing cut. In his shock, he hadn’t noticed the men finally make their way over until it was too late. Another bottle was smashed over his head. He stumbled backwards, moving his hand from his face to the crown of his head. Thirium now dampened a small patch of his hair.

“Sirs, I have not done anything wrong. All I wish is to return to my friend’s party” A sharp laugh came from one of the men.

“Your kind fucked our lives over! You did everything wrong!” A swift kick to his knee cause Connor to buckle slightly, giving the other two the leverage to push him into the cover of the alley. With another stumble, Connor attempted to upright himself but was met with a knee to his regulator, causing him to go down fully. A clatter to his side caused the Android to look over, noticing the other man had picked up a thick plank of wood from somewhere.

“I hear spare parts are pretty lucrative on the black market…” He tapped the plank against Connor’s skull “I could use that kinda money since you took our jobs…” Before Connor could protest the man swung the wood, breaking the simulated skin in a patch across his cheekbone. Connor let out a pained sound, head snapping to the side. “Oh, that… That was a beautiful sound” The wood came down again, this time hitting his temple. The next sound didn’t even have a chance to leave his mouth before the other man brought a metal pipe against Connor’s chest. A crack resounded from somewhere in his torso, resulting in error messages to start flashing across his vision.

“Connor?!” A voice called out from the street causing all three men to turn their heads.

“Hank!” The android shouted out but was swiftly rewarded with a hit across his back. Heavy footfalls sounded out before a shadow crossed over the alleyway entrance.

“DPD, drop your weapons!” Hank called down into the alley, causing the men to panic. The one with the pipe drove it into Connor’s abdomen before he ran off, the man with the plank following closely behind.

“Hank…” Connor’s voice glitched out as he keeled to the side, a pained cry leaving his lips. Hank swore loudly, rushing to the other’s side. Thirium gushed out from around the pipe, pooling on the floor. “S̶h̷u̸t̴D̸0̸w̴N̴ ̶i̷i̴i̴n̴ ̶2̶ ̸h̵o̷U̷r̵5̴”

———

When Connor woke up his optical units seemed to be working in overdrive to process the light levels around him. He turned his head to the side, feeling a tug on the back of his neck. With a raise of his arm, he patted the data port, fingers being met with a cable plugged in.

“Connor?” The android’s head snapped to the other side, noticing the darkness of a figure sat next to him.

“Hank?” Connor’s voice was quiet when he spoke, hand now reaching out.

“Yeah, it’s me, son…” Hank grabbed the other’s outstretched hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Lights, 50%” With the lights dimmed down he could finally make out Hank in a bit more detail, noticing the dark circles under his eyes immediately. “Are you okay Hank?” The human sputtered staring at Connor as if he had grown a second head.

“You’ve been out of it for almost 2 days and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” Connor only blinked in response, his other hand - It seems his left arm was reattached at some point - playing with the stitching of the blanket on his lap. Hank sighed, letting go of Connor’s hand only to run his fingers through his hair. “You really scared me, kid…”

“I’m s—”

“No. Don’t say sorry, this isn’t your fault you understand?” The android remained silent “C’mon, what say we get you back home. Sumo’s been whining non-stop” Connor smiled ever-so-slightly before nodding.

“Yes, I’d like that a lot”


End file.
